Quick connectors or snap connectors are utilized in a wide range of applications, particularly to join fluid carrying conduits in automotive and industrial applications. Typically, a retainer is mounted in a housing of the female portion of the connector. A male spigot is inserted into the housing and latched by a retainer. In order to enhance retention of the male spigot, a secondary retainer is provided. Further, various types of seals and seal retainers are positioned inside of the female housing to seal the male spigot against leakage.
Various types of quick connectors exist with primary and secondary retaining latches. While these quick connectors provide satisfactory connections, those skilled in the art are always striving to improve. Additionally, these quick connectors provide an indicator to provide the user with a visual indication that positive latching has occurred. These indicators generally project from the housing to provide the user with the assurance that the first and secondary latches have been properly locked to secure the male and female parts of the connector together.
The present disclosure provides the art with a quick connector having a primary and secondary latch retainer with a visual indicator. The visual indicator reveals that the male conduit is securely locked within the female housing. The present disclosure provides a primary and secondary latch retainer that mesh with one another to surround an upset on the male spigot portion of the connection. Additionally, the present disclosure provides a visual indicator on the second latch retainer that is adjacent a push button release of the first latch retainer. This enables release of the male spigot from the female housing by pressing the visual indicator and the push button release from substantially the same position without the need for the user to move his hand.